polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic is a metaphysical facet in the Cyan Sphere of Doom universe. The loosest definition in the CSoD universe is scientifically inexplicable happenings, either intentional or not, that affects the material realm. Characteristics Unlike many fantastical settings, CSoD universe has not an alternate "magical" dimension or universe from which magic draws power from. Instead, magic is a localized thing, and individual beings (even nonliving things for that matter) are either capable of using magic or not. The official position of the Magitech Society of Arche Philhellenike is that magic is a manifestation of the psyche in terms of individuals: this defintion largely fits, as the usage of magic by living thing is limited to sentient species. However, the definition is disputed, as the definition fails to provide reasons for non-personal occurrences, such as impersonal source of magical energies, such as many of the spring geysers in Anatole, the Magos tree sap in Meizotere Hellas, and Spirit Stone common in Korean kingdoms. To that, the Magitech Society claims that such things do not power magic, but rather simply refreshes the psyche so that the sentient beings can exert themselves some more, causing more magic. Although the nature of magic is established, the definition remains controversial. A good analogy to magic in the Cyan Sphere of Doom universe is the complex numbers: the magical energy on its own does not directly intervene at the physical realm, and only by mixing with a separate body of magical energy is the energy converted into physical energy. Magic capability Classifications The individual ability to use magic is classified by a numerical scale, and the general scale is between 0 to 10, 0 marking those completely unable to use magic, while those in 10 can use magic to the point where a user can conjure up vast storms of thunder and magic energies, cause huge explosions scaling hundreds of megatons, and permanently create nexus of magical energies such as springs of magic energies, very powerful phylacteries, etc. The scale is logarithmic much like pH, calculated as \mathrm{P_{m}} = \log_{10}(E_{m}/1\times10^8 ponos) where Pm denotes the scale of magical energy beyond the natural latent energy, and Em denotes magical energy in ponos. Ponos here is the standard unit for magical energy, and 1 Ponos is equal to one Joule assuming full contact with someone of standard latent energy. Ponos is usually abbreviated with a upper-case pi, Π. Most humans have a Pm of near 0, and a Pm of 2.5 is generally the threshold to be considered a mage. Generally speaking, a Pm rating of 5 will denote a very powerful magic user, and the only Arche characters to have such rating are many of the Strategoi, most notably Kallistrata Pellaia with a Pm rating of >9. Magic-Positives Relations to physical energy and resistance A good analogy to magic in the Cyan Sphere of Doom universe is the complex numbers: magical energy has no effect on its own, and it must interact with another body of magical energy to have an effect in the physical world. As such, a lower availability of magical energy will result in lower conversion to physical energy. Almost all matter has a magical resistance of 1x108 Π2/J, where conversion to physical energy is defined as E_{m_{target}} * E_{m_{applicant}} * k_{contact} / R where kcontact is the constant of contact (a misnomer, as the amount of contact between bodies of magical energy is largely variable). Of course, this means collision between large amounts of magical energies could be disasterous: a full collision of magical energies between two rank 5 mages would result in release of 1 x 1018 joules, or 1000 megatons, and a full collision of total energies of two rank 8 mages would result in 1 x 1024 joules, or 1,000,000,000 megatons of TNT. Thankfully, kcontact rarely goes above .0001, and as it is nearly impossible to direct a huge chunk of the magical energy stored by an individual, damage generally is low. As high amounts of magical energy in a user generally lowers his/her/its defense against magic, such powerful mages often build phylacteries, often rendered as to react with the incoming energy in an opposite direction than that would be expected of the collision between the raw energies. Although the concept of anti-energy does not exist in the physical terms, there is the idea of magic-negativity, where the individual is able to absorb magical energies without significant changes to the individual's state. As energy is relative, this means that the individual's actual magic energy (Em) is lower than the actual natural latent energy, which is defined by that of a sentient being with a Pm of 0, or 100 mΠ. This defines the absolute scale. The second implication of the nature of magic in Cyan Sphere of Doom universe is that without an infusion of magical energy (often by the user beforehand), non-sentient entities are generally immune to direct exposure to magic. Although there are instances of non-living things having magical energies (in fact, most planets bearing sentient life has traces of magical energies due to the deaths of sentient creatures inhabiting them), large amounts of energies are necessary to interact with non-sentient things, especially since dividing the user's energy in two is generally the most efficient way of interacting with them, having a theoretical yield of Em2/4R, and given the threshold imposed by the R, those with low Em to use will not get much done. Conversely, those with a high magic energy reserves can still manipulate them, given the ability to divide and mix one's own magic energy to produce physical energy. Species conductiveness Generally, most species do not consist nearly entirely of magic-positives, nor have very few magic-positives. However, there are exceptions to the rule: Spheres for most part are magic-neutral creatures, and very rarely do magic-positive things pop out (1 out of 3,000,000 Spheres compared to 1 in every 20 humans). On the other hand, Spheres have a greater portion of its species that are magic-negative, a significant number of Spheres having a Pm just smaller (in absolute value) than -1, although highly magic-negative Spheres exist, such as Areus Megas. Magic-negativity is often rare otherwise, and a chance of human being magic negative is 1 in 1,500,000,000. Infantids are quite unique in this, as Infantids are just as capable of having a significant magic positivity as they are to be magic-negative. However, Infantid phenomenon is actually regional: the Asia Eaters are very likely to have magic-positives, while magic-positives (and magic-negatives for that matter) are quite rare amongst the EBC population. There are complete blanks, who possess no latent magic energy whatsoever. They are extremely rare, and although they are nigh-immune to a direct magic attack, they are still vulnerable to indirect attacks, as magic energy mixing creates physical energy that they aren't resistant to innately. To many people's surprise, the androids of the Arche, who would be expected to have very little connection with magic, are actually some of the most magic-conductive of the Arche, and also leading contenders for the most magic-conductive species in Segmentum Asia, rivalled by the likes of Lagikanthropoi and the runebaby "mutants" of the Asia Eaters.